


Spencer Reid

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Half-Vampires, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Family, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Josef needs to be replaced as Clint's advisor and occasional stand-in for his brain. Naturally the archer chooses the vampire half breed who works for the FBI





	Spencer Reid

During Tony’s operation, Clint tracked down an old friend, Spencer. “Really, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Clint,” said the man in question.

“Three Ph.Ds sound like hiding to you?”

“Who are you?” asked one of Spencer’s colleagues.

“You, you said I could do whatever I wanted,” defended Spencer.

Clint answered his colleague by flashing his Avengers ID, “Clint Barton.” Turning to Spencer, “I was hoping you’d be available to take Josef’s job but clearly you’re otherwise occupied.”

Before he could turn around, Spencer grabbed his arm, “What happened to Josef?”

“Can’t say, not around them. I’ll see if I can get them clearance.” Clint jotted down an address “Bring them here after dark. If I can get them cleared then I’ll be there to answer questions.” Turning to his team, “Otherwise, consider this matter classified and closed.”

That night, Clint was beginning to feel the effects of hunger but he still took the time off to meet with the BAU. A teen led them down into a sub-basement, “Is it just me or-?”

Spencer told JJ “It gets nicer the further down you go, that’s normal for this type of place.”

When they arrived, their guide dropped to his knees. Spencer bowed “King Drake.”

The sharp dressed man with jet black hair and pale skin gestured upwards with one hand. “Master Clinton, what exactly is,” he glanced at the visitors “Spencer Reid?”

“In due time, my king,” answered Clint. He gestured to the table “Please, sit, agents.” They took up seats around the table as King Drake left.

Garcia asked “Who is that? What is this place?”

Clint cut her off with a raised hand “King Drake is, well you call him Dracula.”

“Hence why this place gets nicer the deeper down you go,” said JJ.

Clint looked at Spencer “Mind introducing me?”

Spencer swallowed and nodded before introducing his team “You cleared them without knowing their names, sir?”

“No but it’s impolite to show off knowledge one is not supposed to have.” Clint narrowed his eyes in a fake glare before smiling and turning back to the table in general, “This place is a vampire house. Almost all vampires belong to a house. Mine is called House Clinton. Obviously Clinton Francis Barton is not my real name, however I do not remember what my actual human name was. Upon his return, King Drake was given the houses of vampires who belonged to another collective house. You probably haven’t yet noticed that Spencer does not age.”

“He’s a vampire?” inferred Garcia. Half the team was watching Clint, waiting for the pieces to fall together.

“Not quite. He is what you might call a dhampir, which is very rare as vampires cannot impregnate humans nor be impregnated by humans yet Spencer is a human with vampire traits. He should be impossible. Hell, he should be dead.” Clint smiled “Remember?”

Spencer froze up as memories returned to him. Childhood memories of his father burning bloody clothes, further back memories of playing chess with a strange man then his father bursting in on him and the man. He remembered his father dropping to his knees, begging Clint for something. “What?”

“Your father had me charm you into forgetting.” To the table, Clint explained “Vampires can make you forget you saw us through a form of vocal hypnosis. Very dangerous since we can use it to make humans obey but the mind,” Clint gestured to his head “Forgetting is more losing the ability to access memories than losing the memories themselves.”

Facing Spencer, he said “Take off your watch, pull up your sleeves and hold your wrist over the candle in that order.” He lit a candle as he spoke. In an almost mechanical fashion, Spencer obeyed, revealing a tattoo impression of an arrowhead. Upon completing his tasks, he was able to pull his arm back from the flames and stared at the now visible mark. “Your father wasn’t a member of House Clinton but he let my house claim you in exchange for making you forget. There are three kinds of vampires. Originals, like myself and King Drake who were turned by magic and thus have no vampire sire. Purebloods, who are born to two vampires and thus never human. Turnbloods are vampires who were once human, they were turned by a vampire sire, hence the name. Since King Drake’s return, originals are on top. My status has never been set in stone. If something were to happen to King Drake and Prince Josef, things may return to the way they were before.”

“My dad was a turnblood?”

“Yeah, hence why he didn’t have the ability to charm you into forgetting. He was rather young for a vampire. Having a son like you put him in a precarious position. The only other daywalker, Blade is a half-breed. He’s somehow a human-vampire hybrid. The standard powers your father had- senses, strength, agility, stamina and healing. He probably has human weaknesses in addition to the thirst for blood but he’s a very skilled vampire hunter. He’s the only vampire I know who does not belong to a vampiric house. I became head of a house when I sired without belonging to a house.”

“The mark on my wrist?”

“Your father gave you to my house in exchange for making you forget. Otherwise, you’d belong to the same house as him. Your father and I were both in precarious positions. Before King Drake’s return, I was viewed as a weapon and that was looking at me in a good light. Some of the other words used to describe me are illegal now. King Drake banned a whole slew of derogatory slang, including racial slang. The words are not to be used in formal settings, using them in relation to another crime can increase the severity of the charge. Certain kinds of possession can change the classification of crimes in this country, right?”

“Right.”

“Anyway, things can change in an instant and being immortal, we have to live with the consequences for a lot longer than any human would.” Clint told Spencer “I want you to take Josef’s position. I need to explain a few things if you’re interested.”

“Wouldn’t I have to be a turnblood?”

“Okay, first off, you’ll never be a turnblood. Your father was turned before you were born, hence how you naturally have vampire traits. Secondly, I need your help picking someone to do the job while you’re-” he waved to the team. “If you’re interested, I need an interim so you can live your human life. My only memories of my human life are brief flashes of a woman I assume was my wife and the pain of being turned by magic I assume she performed. The second assumption is based on the fact I’ve suffered hallucinations of her when I get close to being killed. You probably won’t have such a terrible memory. My eldest remembers the World Wars, he looks like he’s in his 20s. Are you interested?”

Agent Morgan asked “What is this job?”

“My advisor,” answered Clint “I have two. Jiaying is like me, she became a vampire through unorthodox means. Josef is the son of King Drake and oldest vampire alive.” Struggling for a moment, “If Jiaying is war, Josef was peace. I’m offering Spencer one of the highest positions in my vampire house. He’d start after he retires from the FBI.”

Spencer asked “Wouldn’t I have to be a proper vampire first?”

Looking at his glyph, Clint zoned out as he thought about it. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he heard the agents repeating the question and raised his hand for quiet. “You would have to be a proper vampire eventually but no, you already have the necessary traits. I can have Tony Stark make you something to mask your immortality. Do you want the job or not?”

Spencer thought about it, “Uh,”

Clint said “I’ll give you three days to decide but remember, I’m a daywalker and I do mean days.”

Agent Garcia said “You’re gonna call him this time, right? We already need a cover story for why an Avenger came to see Spencer.”

“No you don’t, I have a few friends taking care of that.”

Spencer jumped “No, no, no,”

Clint put a hand on his arm “Not like that. I’m talking about a telepath and a world class hacker.”

“Oh,” Spencer calmed down “Right.”

“You’re lucky King Drake likes me or else he could have ordered a cleansing, which is what you were thinking of.” Clint said “Think about my offer. If you accept then there are a few things I need to tell you.” He turned to the trio waiting by the door, switching to some kind of vampiric language.

“What was that?” asked Hotch.

“Exactly what you think it was, the vampiric language. Our language doesn’t really have a name. Many purebloods use it as a code, keeping it from turnbloods and humans alike.”

“Oh,” said JJ.

The trio returned with food, which they laid out. Clint put the candle out while the table was set. “King Drake lent me this house since it’s the closest vampire house to where you were.” The team relaxed during dinner as Clint began asking them questions, they all shared stories like friends.

**Three Days Later**

Spencer left the office after receiving a text from Clint. He met the vampire in a diner, “Hello.”

The genius was put off by the immortal’s cheer, “What is it that I need to know for the job?”

Clint thought long and hard about it, “Oh, yeah, that right. You need to know how the vampire world works, how to command respect from people much older than you and you need to understand what immortality means.” Clint shrugged as a waitress set down plates “There was something specific but I forgot, my mind is human so that happens. I’ll figure it out, write it down and slip you the note. K?”

“O-kay.” Spencer looked down at his watch, or rather his wrist, before asking “How do I make the mark go away?”

“Oh,” Clint facepalmed “That’s the thing I needed to tell you. Before you become a proper you-know-what, I’ll have to remove that. If you want to hide it, let me see.” Leaning forward, he grabbed Reid’s wrist, removed the watch and wiped down his wrist “There, the ink is dormant again. It won’t trigger unless you hold it over a flame again.” Clint sat back down in the booth and gave Reid a gift “As promised, Tony made it look like your old one for obvious reasons.”

Putting the new watch on, Spencer said “Thank you.”

“Look, it’s not gonna be easy. Josef never let himself get near people after he was turned. You have a rare potential, I think you and Jiaying might be the same. I don’t know because I didn’t really know Jiaying before she turned. Anyway, I’ll ask my daughter to pick the interim advisor.” They ate in companionable silence before going their separate ways.

Tony was thankfully back in New York while the Malibu mansion was rebuilt. Catching him as he returned, the inventor said “I get you can wait a long time but the pull is driving me nuts.”

With a sigh, the vampire said “Tonight, I’ll feed. I’ve been holding off because you were going into and coming out of surgery. Honestly, I’m afraid I’ll need to take more and you won’t heal as well as you usually do.”

“Tonight,” Tony psyched himself up “Okay, I can wait a few more hours but that’s all.”

“Ever imagine you’d be this impatient about getting blood drawn?”

“No but I also never dreamed vampires and werewolves are real.”

“Good point.”

Having dinner an hour early, Clint told him “Because we missed a few feedings, I will need more than usual and you’ll probably pass out. Be ready for bed in an hour and I’ll feed there.” Pepper was still in California, taking care of SI business and going through what was salvaged from the mansion.

The plan was to ship things to the mansion Tony grew up in, James would stay at that mansion to collect the packages and eventually help the bots adjust. Finding DUM-E and U had put themselves into shutdown mode because Tony wasn’t around enough to care for them had been an awakening, Pepper would be staying on a twin bed in the workshop to keep them company and Tony would return to take care of the move. Clint and James were already expecting Tony to be a worry wart and take over the job of settling the bots into Howard’s old lab. Both Steve and James planned to spend time with the bots during their regular visits to let their wolves run wild on the grounds. The Malibu mansion was going to be rebuilt as a regular house, since both Pepper and Tony lived in New York.

When Clint held Tony in his arms, the inventor’s racing thoughts eased as he bared his neck. The vampire bit down on the offered vein. With this overdue feeding, the combination of the high and his presence lulled him to sleep. Extricating himself, the immortal murmured words laced with the charm when his feeder tried to hold onto him. He texted Pepper that Tony was sleeping soundly, code for he put Tony to sleep with the devil emoticon, which had fangs. Joining the team for dinner, he said “With all my worrying, I forgot to feed so he had to remind me and sorta passed out after I finally fed. I wouldn’t expect him to wake up until lunch. I was worried about feeding too soon and forgot we’d missed, well three by now.”

“Alright,” Steve stopped him “So you’re both okay?”

“Yeah. Do you think Tony’s gonna let you and James take care of DUM-E and U? James and I agree he’s gonna have some separation issues when that part of the plan is enacted.”

“I don’t know. He lets you play with Butterfingers and he let Darcy take care of the bot while you were in Malibu.”

“DUM-E and U put themselves in shutdown mode because he was gone too long. That’s why Pepper’s sleeping in the workshop with them and they’re going to be moved closer.”

“I know, Clint.”

“Just saying. I kinda wanna start a betting pool but so far, everyone agrees.”

“No gambling.”

“Not even chores.” The familiar conversation eased Clint’s new worries, Tony should’ve passed out not simply fall asleep. He wondered if the Extremis cocktail mutated the inventor.


End file.
